The present invention relates to a tissue dispenser and more particularly to a readily manufacturable dispenser container for receiving a roll of toilet tissue or the like and dispensing the same for general household purposes.
Facial tissue is marketed in interleaved sheet form within a dispenser box from which it can be retrieved one or two sheets at a time. Rolled tissue or toilet tissue which is effectively less expensive could generally be used for the same purpose but lacks attractive packaging as would make the product acceptable for general household use, i.e., other than in a conventional bathroom setting.
A number of dispensing containers have heretofore been proposed for receiving and concealing a tissue roll, but for various reasons have not become popular. Often the mechanical construction has been relatively expensive, or in the opposite sense, too flimsy for repeated use.